


【5D/54N】Double

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Double Nero, M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: Summary：如果穿越时候之后缺失了一部分记忆，又遇上了身为恶魔的发情期的话，会发生什么样的事情呢？Cp：5D/54N【尼禄指代五代，Nero指代四代】*失禁 双龙 水仙





	【5D/54N】Double

空气中弥漫着一股诱人心扉的甜味，就像是猪笼草诱捕目标而散发出来的蜜素那样，一位看似被诱惑了的银色短发男人拐进了一旁的暗巷，那个男人顺着味道找到了正在散发着这股气息的人，亦或者说半魔。

尼禄在那位蜷缩着的男孩面前蹲了下来，对方似乎是察觉到了尼禄的存在，他抬头看了他一眼，蓝色偏绿的眸子里满是赤裸的杀意，却又因为身体的异样而将自己蜷缩成最安全的姿势，完全复刻了胎儿在子宫内的模样。尼禄伸手摸了一下男孩的银色头发，就像是在帮一只炸了毛的幼猫顺毛的频率，男孩貌似被尼禄身上的魔力所吸引，刚才还对着他龇牙咧嘴状的人默默收了声，甚至无意识地用脑袋蹭了蹭尼禄的手。

“我叫尼禄，你呢？”一见面，他就已经知道他是谁了，可即便面对的是曾经的自己，尼禄也必须做到自己应有的礼貌。

“Nero，My name is Nero.”Nero不知道为什么，他本能地信任面前的男人，即使他们只是第一次见面，在这个他完全陌生的环境中。

“你还记得你从哪里来吗？”尼禄伸出了自己的手，Nero下意识地将手叠在了对方的手掌之上，尼禄一把将对方拉了起来，手臂自然而然地圈上了对方的腰身，顺势将Nero的手臂拉扯到自己的肩上。

“我不记得了，我的记忆似乎错乱了，除了知道自己叫做Nero以外，其他什么都记不清了。”Nero一脸迷茫地甩了甩脑袋，什么都不记得他就是莫名其妙地相信着正在支撑他的男人，即便他们非常巧合地拥有着相同的名字。

“这样的话，如果你不介意，这边附近刚好有个我认识的人，或许他可以帮上你的忙。”尼禄就像是路过的好心人一样，引导着Nero一步一步走进他本该之后才会接触到的一切。

“这样不会打扰到他吗？”Nero虽然不知道对方口中的他是何方神圣，可从对方脸上过于温柔的表情中，他能感受到非常过量的信任度。

然而，当他们踏进事务所的那一刹那，本该虚脱无力的Nero突然反杀了正在扶着他前往沙发的尼禄，原因显而易见，Nero本能对事务所内充斥着的混杂魔力充满了抵触。那些过于强大且充满着压迫性的恶魔气息将本处于发情状态的Nero逼到了极点，压抑着的欲望被强制放大，找不到解决方案的Nero被自身急于抒发的魔力给控制，红色的双瞳透露着威胁的意味，在欲望的控制下，Nero俯身吻住了被自己压在身下的尼禄，两个人之间的欲火瞬间点燃。

本身就在发情期边缘的尼禄在Nero同调的魔力引导之下，不似往日被但丁魔力诱惑那样，他非常自然地进入了发情状态，微微闪烁着金光的蛇瞳让骑坐在他身上的Nero睁大了双眸，叠交在一起的双唇放任的互相撕咬着，一些血液混着唾液浸湿着二人的嘴角，尼禄地舌头撬开了Nero的唇，随后立马被对方锋利的犬齿咬破。

更多的血液混着催熟过头的甜味被Nero吞了下去，更多的魔力摄入产生了不同的效果。Nero不受控制地用双手掐住了尼禄的脖子，就像是窒息性爱所带来的愉悦，尼禄将手从Nero的裤子边缘摸进一把握住了对方的阴茎，就这一瞬间，卡在他脖子上的手失去了力气，房间内顿时只剩下了Nero迫不及待的喘息声。

Nero发着荧蓝色光芒的右手无力地抓着对方身上深蓝色的外套，发烫的脸庞不断轻蹭着暗红色的毛织衫。Nero像一只大型的猫咪一样对着颇有好感的尼禄撒娇，不停地在对方身上留下属于自己的气息，即使他们的气息完全一致到分辨不出到底是谁的气味。Nero的喉咙深处发出了类似猫咪的低鸣声，而尼禄的手则没有停顿过地揉搓着属于Nero的阴茎，知道自己敏感点在何处的他，克制住发情期的饥渴，用唇与舌取悦着异心同体的Nero。Nero在对方肆意扫荡的唇舌和灵活的左手双重刺激之下，一声轻微到几乎不可闻的尖叫声之后，一些浓稠的从未宣泄过的精液完美地交代进了尼禄的手掌中与裤子之上。

尼禄抽回了自己的手，半眯着双眸伸出舌尖轻舔着手指上的浊色液体，在嫣红色的舌苔对照之下，Nero迷茫的观察着对方在做着什么，感觉像是在诱惑着什么，他急不可耐地凑上前用自己的舌头纠缠住了对方尚且没有来得及收回去的舌尖，两条灵活的舌头在空气中交汇融合着，一些唾液顺着舌尖滑落至另一边的口腔内。尼禄的手摸进了Nero的衣服下摆，将其撩起露出浅薄的腹肌，一直将衣服撩至胸口的位置后，他另一只手快速扣住Nero的脖子，若即若离的双唇瞬间紧密贴合，尼禄的手指轻捏着Nero的乳首，一阵让人容易产生欲望的呻吟从对方的鼻腔内发出，喉咙深处依旧是熟悉的低鸣声，尼禄的膝盖直接抵在了又有勃发迹象的阴茎上来回轻轻磨蹭着，这样的刺激让Nero更加放软了自己的腰身。

尼禄的双手拨弄着Nero的衣物，过于熟悉的构造让衣物以最快的速度被剥离，只用了一分钟不到的时间，Nero上身全裸的同时，下身的裤子已经挂至了膝盖位置。最终在Nero的几番踹踢之下，本紧包着他双腿的裤子和靴子被他弄到了沙发之外的地方，与此同时，Nero双手颤抖着想要撕开妨碍他的衣料。尼禄注意到了对方的急躁，他笑着抬头吻了一下Nero的眼眸，双手随意地将自己的上身衣服一口气全部脱下，在脱卸的过程中，肌肉拉伸后产生的视觉冲击让Nero红着脸伸手抚摸，再用自己发烫的脸轻蹭了两下，尼禄笑着用双手捧起自己最为熟悉的脸，又一个深吻将对方重新扯回欲望的深海里，让其继续沉沦着。

尼禄的左手从Nero的脖颈处顺着脊椎的弧度缓缓向下抚摸，指尖若有若无的轻触着敏感的肌肤，使得对方无助地轻颤着像是在强风中飞行的幼蝶。随着尼禄手指在Nero的尾椎骨的肌肤上揉弄着，一些细微的带着欲望的呼唤声在他耳边响起，尼禄轻笑着咬了一下对方耳垂，又是一阵无意识地颤抖弓起的后背配合着分开的双腿，完美地暴露出属于Nero最柔软的部分。尼禄将右手的手指塞进对方的嘴里，指尖玩弄着柔弱的舌头，唾液快速地沾湿了他的手指后，骨节分明的手指缓缓地摸向了穴口，有了唾液润滑的指尖轻而易举地探入其中。

发情状态的热潮让Nero的体温升高，被柔软的肠道包裹着的手指在滑腻的肠壁上探索着，Nero有些不舒适的扭动着，尼禄一掌拍在对方乳白的臀部上，紧跟着一声弱气的轻叫声，尼禄将第二根手指探进了狭隘的后穴内，双指模拟着性交抽插的频率扩张着穴口，直到Nero的阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐露着更多的腺液，脸上的红晕越来越深之后，尼禄知道时机成熟了。尼禄用左手将自己的阴茎从裤子内解放而出，右手手指同时从对方被手指操开的后穴内拔出，Nero一下子咬上了尼禄的脖子，湿滑的龟头不打招呼地捅进了被滋润过的穴口，随着阴茎缓缓插入，一些血的味道在二人之间散开，Nero控制不住力气地撕咬开了尼禄的皮囊。

就在尼禄打算肆意地掠夺自己曾经的肉体之际，一位离家有段时间的男人闯了进来，尼禄和Nero同时回眸看向那位不打招呼就推开事务所大门的银发男人，尼禄下意识地呲牙咧嘴发出威胁，Nero则是发出恶狠狠地低声怒吼。但是那个男人并没有退缩，反而十分淡定地走到了两个人身边，戴着露指手套的手掌按到了Nero赤裸的背上，他俯身带着一脸危险的笑容凑到两个人之间，在过长的卷发扫过尼禄脸庞的同时男人咧着嘴角开口了。

“我说，你们这样都不带上我，是不是太不够意思了，尼禄。”

话音还未落，男人的手掌猛地用力，还未彻底插到底的阴茎一瞬间被吞噬而尽，过度饱胀的刺激让Nero挣扎尖叫，尼禄同样也好受不到哪儿去，突然被绞紧的感觉让他察觉到了一丝痛苦，同时，他的脏话不受控制地脱口而出。

“该死的，但丁。你他妈温柔点。”

名为但丁的男子脸上满意得意的笑容，他用舌头和嘴唇伺候着Nero赤裸着却布上了薄汗的后背，牙齿不满足地啃咬着，在乳白的肌肤上留下斑驳的红色暧昧痕迹，那些之前没有被尼禄照顾上的地方，他用手指温柔地抚摸过，就像是三月里的阳光那样，Nero被但丁过于熟练手法调动起内心深处的渴望，明明只是初见面的男人，却给他带来了别样的刺激。

但丁略粗却同样骨节分明的手指揉搓着Nero柔软的臀大肌，那些透明的爱液沾湿了他的指尖，他不由自主地眯起了双眸，紧皱的眉头像是在思考着什么。只有几秒钟的时间，但丁的手离开了Nero的肌肤，接着湿透的手指摸上了被撑开的环状肌肉。

敏感的穴口再一次被手指触碰着，尼禄并没有因为但丁的行动而停下抽插的行为，反而一脸狐疑地盯着站在他两身侧的男人。尼禄一个不经意地挺腰，但丁的指尖随着他的动作入侵到了Nero体内，已经被塞满的地方又额外吞下了更多的东西，即使处在发情顶端状态的Nero也察觉到了危机感，他不安地用手抓紧了沙发，在更高级的恶魔魔力压迫之下，他只能发出微弱的悲悯声，似乎是在求饶又像是在诱惑。

随着但丁手指更多的侵入，肠道内部的空间被挤压着，尼禄的阴茎总是不受控制地冲撞着敏感的前列腺，这一切就像是但丁安排好的那样。在几次强烈的顶撞之下，Nero再一次被迫高潮，只不过这一次，没有人触碰他高翘的阴茎，就这样活生生被体内强劲的阴茎给制服了。一波又一波的奶白色精液浇灌在尼禄赤裸的腹肌之上，但丁笑着用左手将那些精液抹开，接着把沾有液体的手指塞进Nero的嘴里，Nero忘我地吮吸着手指的同时不忘用舌头暧昧地纠缠着。

但丁啃咬着Nero的后颈，Nero的牙齿撕磨着但丁的指上肌肤，细微的疼痛像是弱感电流刺激着但丁的神经，银蓝色混绿的双眸中流转过一阵暗红色的流光，转瞬而逝却被尼禄完美博捉，意料之外勾起了他的嫉妒心。尼禄伸手抓住了但丁的衣领用力一扯，脆弱的嘴角瞬间被撞破，两个人的血液混合着彼此的唾液在双方的口腔内逗留着，鲜血的调剂快速引出藏于灵魂深处的欲望。尼禄被但丁带走的舌尖感受到了对方牙齿排列组合的变化，逐渐尖锐的牙齿轻而易举地划破了柔软的舌头，从伤口内流出的鲜血灌进了但丁的嘴，强烈而浓郁的发情甜味让他再一次眯起了眼睛。

但丁将手从Nero的嘴里抽出，带着唾液的手指摸上尼禄挺翘的乳首，食指与中指猛的一掐，尼禄因痛嘶吼了一声，下身阴茎猛地撞进Nero的肠道更深处，Nero随即抬头一口咬上了但丁的后颈，血液顺着但丁的脖子弧度滑落到了尼禄胸膛。尼禄在魔血地激化之下，无意识地魔人化，湛蓝色地爪子死死环抱住了但丁，而他本身的手则搂住了在他身上开始磨蹭着的Nero。

魔人化的尼禄总体上没有多大的变化，却又有些细微的差异，比如穿插在Nero后穴内的阴茎明显涨大了一圈不说，他的下身结构似乎有了些微妙地改动，长出了不是女性却又有点类似的构造器官。但丁的左手就着精液和血液的混合液体在尼禄的肉体上涂抹着，就像是在施咒的术士那样。随着一个完整的图案形成，尼禄突然发力地朝着但丁嘶吼着，目光里凶狠的神情仿佛下一秒就可以将对方生吞活剥，但丁不以为然地笑了一下，紧贴地双唇分离，恶魔的舌头想要继续纠缠着对方的却被残忍拒绝，跟着但丁轻哼的曲调最后一个音节结束，恶魔本该最隐蔽的弱点被展现。

同时，但丁与空气中的魔力同调而成了一只巨大的红色恶魔，下身分裂而出两根同等粗细长度的异形阴茎，饱满的龟头正吐露着起着润滑作用的体液。动弹不得的尼禄本能地怒吼着，从灵魂意识的深处察觉到了上位者带来的危机感，他想要逃走却被身上的魔纹给束缚，他只能用魔爪去阻挠但丁的行为，然而这样如同猫挠似的举动根本无力阻止任何事态的发生。但丁就着尼禄依旧在Nero体内的姿势，半跪在尼禄大腿之侧，老旧的沙发因为承受三个人的重力而发出无力的吱呀声，但丁扇了几下翅膀，将自己微微悬空以防止沙发在做爱途中崩塌，巨大的翅膀将三个人笼罩起来形成了独特的空间。

但丁趁着Nero意识还被高潮余温灼烧无法反抗的情况下，试探性用其中一根阴茎的龟头刺戳着塞满了的穴口，果不其然的无法进去，他抿了一下嘴，带着尖锐指甲的手指重新摸上穴口，变得更为粗壮的手指艰难的拓开着紧闭的空间。Nero无助地卷缩反而更加暴露了被蹂躏的穴口，一根又一根的手指被撑到极限的肌肉吞下，Nero叫唤着轻吻着身下的男人以此发泄着他的不安，而尼禄则死死地封住了对方总是不经意流出呻吟的嘴，直到但丁将自己的阴茎完全插进已经含着另一根性器的肠道内，尼禄才勉勉强强松开了彼此纠缠的唇舌，这样做的代价就是他的舌头早已布满了可怕的伤口，只不过这些伤口在恶魔的魔力帮助之下急速地愈合着，转眼间恢复如常。

Nero被过量的饱胀和疼痛感支配了肉体，着了魔一样被挑起的欲望逐渐被疼痛所掩盖，原本偏粉的肉体逐渐往冷色调的白靠近，注意到了这点的但丁用嘴咬碎了自己的手腕，用着非常的手段将手腕上的血喂到了Nero的口中。Nero狼吞虎咽地吸食着蕴藏大量魔力的血液，充沛的魔力充斥在他的体内，异样的快感快速奔走在他的肉体每一处，细微的呻吟喘息再次从喉咙内冒出。但丁尝试性地抽插，耳边同时接收到了两个尼禄的呻吟声，但丁满意地眯了眯眼睛，危险至极的唇舌纠缠在一起，恶魔间的交配充满了血性和暴力，似乎只有带血的撕咬才能调动起最真实的欲望。

但丁一边吻着尼禄，一边调动着自己的姿势，他在找寻着一个极佳的位置，可以让自己的另一根阴茎插进尼禄那个早已湿透的地方。然而就是这样细微的举动，都能引起Nero的低喘，他的左手一直拥抱着尼禄，似乎这样就能得到该有的慰藉，而左手则是搂住了但丁的脖子，他渴望对方的一个吻。但丁注意到了，他放开了尼禄的双唇，转而吻上了Nero的，尖锐的牙齿划开人类的舌头，这样带着挑逗意味的疼痛刺激着Nero敏感的神经，他几乎仅仅靠着但丁赐予的吻就可以高潮了。

但丁又一次挪动了一下腰身，另一根被冷落的阴茎总算找准了位置，饱满的龟头挤开了湿滑的入口，失去了保护壳的地方只能无助地吞下入侵者，第一次被这样对待的尼禄大张着嘴发出了毫无意义地喊声。但丁一直顶到深处才停下了入侵的动作，他只是稍作停顿，等怀中的两个人无意识地互相磨蹭着，口中的舌头尖挑逗似地勾引时，但丁这才发狠似的挺动着腰身，同时用自己残留的血毁掉了刚才他画完的印记，瞬间，蓝色的尼禄像是爆发了一下随着但丁地抽插频率操弄着年轻的自己，这一切就像是梦一样。

双倍的快感在但丁体内累积着，一次比一次凶残地插入。Nero被但丁和尼禄双重操弄着，快感过速地囤积着，无处抒发感官像是紧绷的弦，在但丁又一次将他过于饱满的龟头撞上他前列腺的瞬间，精液伴随着尿液完全无法自控地被排出，他情绪失控地呐喊着哭泣着。与此同时，刚才一直被但丁控制着欲望的尼禄将精液毫无保留的一口气浇灌在了Nero的体内，但丁舔弄着Nero的眼泪，就像是深恋状态下的爱人那样温柔，然而下身的动作却从未停过。

随着高潮过后发情状态逐渐稳定，尼禄感受到了一阵异样，是从身体内部深处散发而出。尼禄惊恐地睁大了金色双眸，不敢置信地盯着面前的但丁，他感受到了可怕的东西，他被插入的部分除了快感而以外还带来形容不出的感受，就像是有只手在内里放肆，敏感点被肆意地控制着，强烈而独特的快感刺激着他的神经，他几乎再一次地高潮了，然而不应期的高潮带着尖锐的疼痛，无法射精的软绵阴茎从Nero肠道内滑出。但丁轻轻松松占据了这一块领地，在他即将高潮的同时，他一口咬住了Nero的脖子，右手掐上了尼禄的脖子，带着标记意味的行为被施展在了Nero身上，而早已被但丁标记的尼禄肉体上的蓝色魔纹被混上了微弱的红色形成为暧昧的淡紫色。

但丁又一个深插之后，浓稠带着魔力的精液肆意挥洒在两位尼禄的体内，Nero尖叫着承受着皮肉破开的酸楚，而尼禄则是用尖锐的爪子死死抓住了但丁的手臂，事务所内突然发爆出一阵强烈的紫红色光芒，周围的鸟类逃命似的大片大片飞走。随着强大的魔力散开，三个赤裸的男人紧紧地纠缠在一起，但丁眯眼看了一下Nero被他咬得血肉模糊的后颈，他再一次将自己的血喂给了对方，Nero就像是嗷嗷待哺的幼崽舔舐着魔力源泉，伤口在魔力的照顾下快速愈合着，几秒钟的时间，刚才还在流血的痕迹已经消失得一干二净。虽然肉体上印记被消除，但是那些深刻在灵魂中的标记却永远存在着。

这样一次过分的做爱，并没有完全让Nero恢复原状，反而有些变本加厉的趋势。但丁和尼禄互相望了一眼，同时叹了口气，再一次相濡以沫的唇舌带上了不可避免的溺爱。但丁再一次将阴茎插入Nero体内的同时，尼禄的手揉搓着对方高翘的阴茎，沙发上的三个人重新开始了另一场焦灼地做爱竞赛。

这样没羞没臊的日子维持了一个星期，在但丁和尼禄都快被Nero折磨得不成人形之际，本该继续缠着他们的人在某天早晨不见了踪影，但丁像是松了口气似的伸手揽住了赤身裸体躺在他身侧的尼禄，他温柔的笑着俯身轻吻了一下对方的嘴角。

“早安，我的天使。”

—THE END—

番外

尼禄第一眼见到但丁的时候，他不知道为什么内心充满了熟悉的讨厌感，就像是对方上辈子欠了他什么似的，他也不知道为什么，或许和他失去的一部分记忆有关系。

直到后来，发生了年轻自己穿越的事件之后，他总算明白了自己为什么在第一眼看到但丁时就那么讨厌对方了。

以至于，尼禄被但丁吻醒之后，非常果断地赏了对方一拳。

那一天，但丁顶着个黑眼圈，被蕾蒂等人嘲笑了整整一个月。


End file.
